Rain In The Middle Of Summer
by raspberrieschocolate
Summary: Lennie has been friends with Angela her whole life, she trusts her more than anyone else. So when both friends start a bet as a joke, things only seemed funny for them. But what happens when it ends up being more serious than expected?
1. Chapter 1

''I bet you three dollars you ain't gonn' do it.'' Angela told me as she sipped her beer. I looked at her and took a sip of my pepsi.

''Do what?'' I asked her.

''C'mon Lennie, you've had a crush on him since forever, just go and ask him on a date.''

''Who?''

Angela rolled her eyes ''Yeah right, play stupid with me.''

I stared at her. We had been out on her porch for 45 minutes, in the hot sun both of us drinking a pop. Of course, Angela always felt the need to feel superior when she's around me, so she soon changed her pop for a beer.

''Sodapop Curtis. You've been drooling for him since the sixth grade.'' She pressed.

I shook my head. ''I have not. You're so lying.''

''Ugh.'' she continued ''Come on, you told me last year you wanted to marry him and have his babies.'' she laughed ''I bet you're dying to have him for yourself.''

''Ew Angela.'' I felt myself blush. ''What kind of stuff do you even think.''

Angela laughed ''See! You're blushing.'' she took another sip of her beer as I took of my pepsi. ''You do want him though, right?''

She looked at me seriously and I felt myself smiling. Yes, of course I want him! I've been dreaming of marrying him since I was twelve and he was fifteen, but of course, half of Tulsa felt that way.

''Angela, he's just a crush.'' I told her as I sat back against the grass.

''Yeah, I reckon that's all he can be for you. Better not to bring your hopes up.'' She shrugged.

''What do you mean?''

''What I mean, is that Sodapop Curtis is out of your league because, One.'' she looked at me ''He doesn't even know you.''

''He knows me! He says hi when we go to the DX'' I argued.

Angela chuckled ''Yeah, when WE.'' she stared at me as expecting some kind of answer. ''My brother is Tim, of course he's gonna say hi if I'm there Lennie.''

I rolled my eyes and took another sip.

''Well, as I said.'' she continued ''He doesn't know you, and you're not dating anyone. So he's not interested.''

''What you say is?'' I said.

''What I say is you date Ponyboy Curtis and make Sodapop want you, easy as that.''

''Woah.'' I laughed ''How did Pony get in the equation?''

''Easy, if Curly's seeing someone, Tim gets interested by the girl.'' she said ''Thought it would work the same way with the Curtis.''

''I doubt it.''

''You're a chicken.''

''Am not''

''You are.''

''Am not''

''You are''

''Am not''

''Bet ya 3 dollars you aint got the guts to even flirt with little Pony.'' Angela said as she chuckled.

''I can even date him.'' I said. Of course I can, who's she to tell me I can't. Besides, it's Ponyboy. We've been kind of friends since forever. Kind of.

''Yeah, like you dated all your boyfriends'' Angela laughed ''For a week and not even got a kiss.''

I sighed ''Well, what do you want me to do?''

She seemed to think for a second. ''You have to go all the way.''

I widened my eyes. ''You mean like... sex?''

''Sure.'' She smirked. As I stayed silent she laughed. ''See, I told ya you're a chicken.''

''No, I'm not. I can do it.'' I nodded to myself. ''Yeah, I can do it.''

''Sex with Ponyboy Curtis?'' she laughed. ''That's like expecting rain in the middle of summer.''

''I can do it, I tell ya.'' I told her ''I'm gonna go all the way with Pony, and then I'm also gonn' get Soda'' I laughed to myself.

''Okay, bet's on.'' Angela smirked. ''ten dollars?''

''Make it twenty.''


	2. Chapter 2

''He's right there.'' Angela whispered as we neared the school.

He was there, in fact.

Ponyboy Curtis had been the star of Tulsa two years ago, when the whole incident that led to Johnny Cade and Dallas Winton's deaths happened. Everyone wanted to hang out with him and ask him about the fire and his 'fame''.

I'm really sure it must have been tiring for him, after all _they were his friends_ and not just two names on the newspaper.

But now two years later everything is back to normal. More fires have occurred, more deaths, more heroes…. Everyone forgot about the Curtis fate.

Except me of course. I have been more intrigued by the Curtis brothers than ever.

''Didn't you have a crush on Pony?'' I asked Angela and she nodded.

''Yeah, I did.'' she shrugged ''But I realized I'm not into delicate boys that have no experience whatsoever.''

''Experience in what?''

She clicked her tongue. ''You know, the whole package.''

''What?'' I said confused.

''Oh forget it.'' she said and walked a bit faster with me trailing behind her. ''Hi Pony!'' She said loudly when she approached him.

He looked up and smiled a little. He was kind of cute.

You know. I used to like Sodapop back when I was twelve because he always seemed happy. He was always smiling and he was nice to everyone. I didn't notice his looks after a few years later. His brown eyes, wheat hair and tall and lean structure was just a bonus for me.

''Hi Angela.'' He said as she approached him to kiss his cheek. ''Oh, hi Lennie.''

''Hello Ponyboy, how are you?'' I said and hoped to sound sweet. I really don't want to lose twenty bucks.

''I'm real good, you?'

'Good. Thank you for asking''

Then awkward silence followed and Angela just had to open her mouth again. ''What do you say about a movie later tonight Pone?''.

_What?_

''A movie?'' He asked and Angela rolled her eyes and nodded. ''Uhm, I don't know…''

''Why?'' she pressed as I watched both of them interact with each other.

''Because I doubt Darry would let me… you know…'' he scratched the back of his head.

''What? Go to the movies with me?'' She laughed. ''Don't be silly Ponyboy, I ain't crazy for you no more.''

_What?_

''Then…?'' Ponyboy confused. His eyes were really green now. I thought they were grey?

''I'm just doing my friend Lennie here a favor by asking you.'' Angela said as she signaled me with her thumb and I almost cry of embarrassment. What is she doing? ''She's had a liking for your pretty face for years and I got tired of listen to her tallk about how good looking you are.'' She smiled.

''No-'' I started but she cut me off.

''Look Pony, let's make it this way. Lennie here and I will be at the movies at five. You can come or not as you wish. But her poor little heart is going to break if you don't show up.''

''Look Angela I re-''

''I said it. Do as you wish it is not like I care anyway.'' She said and walked off as she took my hand and pulled me behind her.

''What have you done?'' I demanded angrily trying to get my hand off.

''It's Ponyboy, he'll show up.'' She said.

''No, I mean why did you do that?''

''Because otherwise it would have taken you months before you spoke to him and I need my money. I need you to run off this bet and pay me.''

''You're mean.''

''You're stupid.''

''You are, because I'm going to kiss him tonight and before you know it, I will have won this bet.'' I said determined.

''Sure thing.'' She laughed.

* * *

**IM NOT DEAD**

**I'm sorry for taking months to update. I really am. I wrote this in a hurry but please know I am back and will update all of my stories.**

**This is not gonna be too long, probably 15/20-ish. Hence why it is write so effortlessly. Plus, the plot is really teenage-y.**

**I have a tumblr if you want to speak to me and maybe request me to update?**

**anyway, thank you if you still read this and I hope your summer is great!**

**-RC**

**(tumblr: .com )**


End file.
